


Vuelve

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tiene siempre la misma pesadilla y sólo encuentra una forma de poder conciliar el sueño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vuelve

**Título:** [Vuelve](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XHe6B95l4KQ)

 **Autora:** Taolee

 **Beta:** sin betear

 **Pairing:** Dean, Castiel.

 **Fandom:** SPN.

 **Spoilers:** la séptima temporada             

 **Rating:** PG.

 **Warning:** a little bit of angst

 **Disclaimer:** no profit, no mine, no happy ending.

 **Dedicatoria:** para Wesleyoso, que es la más bonita de las flores de mi jardín. Luego te quejas, que ya llevas dos regalos, mari korki XD ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Again!!! ^^

 

 

**VUELVE**

 

 

                Dean se levantó de la cama. Había vuelto a tener las mismas pesadillas de cada noche. Tendría que estar ya acostumbrado, pero… ¿cómo se acostumbra uno a seguir viviendo cuando te falta algo importante en la vida? Las pesadillas no iban a desaparecer, ni la ansiedad, ni la sensación de que beber, beber y beber era el único remedio para curarlo todo. Nada de eso se iría de su vida, al contrario; se afianzaría y echaría raíces. Él era Dean Winchester y allá donde estuviera el dolor, la soledad y la culpa, allí estaría él.

                ¿Cuánto puede soportar una persona? ¿Cuándo es suficiente? ¿Se puede seguir viviendo sabiendo que por mucho que luches jamás llegará a ser suficiente?

                Ya no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había dormido una noche seguida sin despertarse sobresaltado. Ni cuándo había estado un día entero sin beber nada de alcohol. Tampoco sabía cuándo había empezado a sentirse culpable por todo. Lo único que tenía claro era que iba cuesta abajo y sin frenos. Y la verdad… muchas veces le daba igual descarrilar y estrellarse. Y ese pensamiento le asustaba.

                Él era Dean. Era un Winchester. Jamás se rendía, pero cuando todo el mundo está en tu contra, cuando no te queda ni un resquicio dentro de ti para estar en paz, todo lo que hagas, todo lo que salves, no servirá de nada, porque si has perdido la fe en ti, tu norte y tu guía, ya nada tiene sentido.

 

                Caminó despacio  intentando no arrastrar los pies. Bobby y Sam dormían en algún punto de la casa y no quería despertarles. Abrió la puerta de la entrada y salió.

                Tardó apenas dos minutos en llegar hasta su nena. Oscura, brillante, a punto. Había caído junto a ella muchas veces y siempre había vuelto a la vida. Dean deseó poder ser su coche, estar ahí, dura e inquebrantable en innumerables peleas, y si alguien la dañaba, ahí estaba él para recomponerla y ponerla a punto de nuevo. Ojalá hubiera alguien ahí fuera que pudiera hacer eso por él, que le quitaran las abolladuras cuando se dañaba, que lo repasaran y lo dejaran listo para la pelea una y otra vez. Que lo recompusieran.

                La única persona que podía hacer eso ya no estaba.

                Abrió el maletero y sacó la gabardina. La tenía debajo de una bolsa con estacas y agua bendita. Había lavado la prenda y le había quitado las manchas, una a una, frotando. No porque le apasionara hacerlo, sino porque el fango y el lodo acumulado en los bolsillos había empezado a apestar. Y ya que estaba, había borrado el rastro de sangre que había quedado en la prenda. El rastro de Cas.

                Una a una, fue erradicando las manchas y sintiéndose cada vez peor. Deseó poder hacer eso también con su vida, ir quitando una a una todas las cosas que había hecho mal. Pensó que, borrando el rastro del ángel de la gabardina lo haría sentirse mejor. Quizás empezara a dejar de pensar en él, o aceptara que ya no estaba con él. Pero no fue así.

                Quería dejar de sentirse culpable. No podía evitar pensar que el ángel estaba bajo su responsabilidad. Al fin y al cabo se lo había dicho mil veces; que era como un bebé con una gabardina que le quedaba algo grande. Tenía tantas cosas que enseñarle. Se había quedado con tantas emociones por expresarle. Palabras que ya nunca diría.

 

                Cerró el maletero con fuerza, caminó hacia un lateral del coche y abrió una de las puertas de atrás. Cuando estuvo sentado tras del asiento del conductor, se dio cuenta de que hacía siglos que no iba en la parte trasera de su nena. No, porque era él siempre el que llevaba el control. De todo.

                Deslizó la espalda por el asiento dejándose caer un poco, la gabardina aún arrugada entre sus brazos. Tenía la mirada fija y miraba al frente, como perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

                Finalmente se tumbó sobre el asiento con las piernas encogidas oprimiéndole un poco el pecho y tapándose con la gabardina. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido.

                Quizás fuera casualidad, pero esa noche ya no tuvo más pesadillas.

 

_Vuelve. Nadie ocupará tu lugar._


End file.
